I'll see your heart and raise you mine
by SuicidalGummyBear-X3
Summary: SongFic to I'll see your heart...and raise you mine by BellX1 ZADR! Sadly: I own nothing T T


I sighed as I listened for my name to be called. The past 5 years have been such a bore without…without **_HIM. _**I don't have the nerve to say his name anymore; it just brings a wave of pain that I try to keep under lock and key. No one talks about him anymore, he might as well have been a figure of my imagination, but I know he was real because everyone in a blue moon, I'll hear someone ask what happened to him…

"Our last contention is Dib Membrane!" I sighed again before grabbing my blood red guitar and making my way to the stool and mic in the center of the stage. After **_HE_** left, I had slipped into a stage of depression and playing my guitar was the only thing to keep me from slipping to far.

"Hello, I'm Dib and I'll be singing one of my favorite songs." I said quietly into the mic while steadying myself and tuning my guitar.

"_What's with the angel?_

_ And what's with the devil_

_ They keep swapping shoulders_

_ And I can't tell which from which_

_ "Will you be my Kris kindle?_

_ Will you be my better nature?"_

_ Says one to the other_

_ But I think they're only showing off" _

I thought about all the times **_HE_** and I would yell at people trying to get them to believe us, that it wasn't just two crazy kids playing a game about aliens.

_"I caught them play poker_

_ And I think it was the devil who said_

_ "I'll see your heart_

_ And I'll raise you mine"_

The first time we played a card game, poker, together and **_HE _**said he'd see my heart and raise me his. I lowered my gaze from the crowd to my guitar…he's the one who picked it out for me as a gift.

_"Yea, they keep swapping shoulders_

_ I think there's something going on_

_ "Will you be my sweet pea?_

_ Will you be the card up my sleeve?"_

_ Says one to the other_

_ And this time they hold their gaze_

_ For too long" _

I thought about the time we ran from my dad because he noticed something going on between us. I let my pent-up tears slowly drift out, but I didn't realize I was crying until one landed on my guitar. There was no sound, just tears.

_"Now they're playing poker_

_ And this time it's the angel who says_

_ "I'll see your heart And I'll raise you mine"_

I thought about the second time we played poker and I said I'll see his heart and raise him mine.

"_This is the story of the angel_

_ Who played poker with the devil?_

_ In the Garden of Eden_

_ Before it all went pear-shaped" _

The day I went to school and found out he 'moved'.

_"They said I'll see your heart_

_ And I'll raise you mine…" _

I let the last note of the song fade out as the crowed stood, clapping and screaming. I stood up, whipping my face off carelessly. Why should I care? The only thing I care about is **_HIM_** and he's gone. I learned a long time ago that dad didn't care about me or my sister and Gaz was always so busy with her Game Slave.

After the trophies were handed out, me getting 1st place, I was walking out to my car after everyone else had left. I shoved the trophy into the trunk of my car and gently placed my guitar case in the back seat.

"Hello, Dib."

I turned around quickly to look for whoever talked. I didn't see anyone. I leaned back against my car slowly.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to keep my voice from sounding shaky. I heard movement from above me in a tree, but I didn't dare look up. If I was going to die, I didn't want to see the person.

"You mean to tell me you don't remember me?" the voice came teasingly. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Considering I can't see you?" I asked while placing a hand on my face, over my eyes. After a minute of not hearing anything from the other, I slowly removed my hand from my face and opened my eyes.

I tried to jump back in surprise only to run into my car. Right there in front of me was the person who's been haunting me for the past 5 years.

"Z...Z…Zim?" I stuttered. I watched as he smiled and move closer to me. He placed his arms around me and leaned so his head was under my chin.

"I missed you, Dib-worm." He said. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and we stayed like that for a moment or two before the sound of his voice met my ears.

"_Yea, they keep swapping shoulders_

_ I think there's something going on_

_ "Will you be my sweet pea?_

_ Will you be the card up my sleeve?"_

_ Says one to the other_

_ And this time they hold their gaze_

_ For too long"_

I pulled back enough to look at him in the eyes.

"You were listening…" I stated. Even tho it wasn't a question, he nodded his head while I grabbed ahold of his chin, lightly. Leaning down, I kissed him gently as if he would disappear at the most simplest of touch. As I pulled away slowly, a grin found its way to my face.

"I missed you too, Space-boy." He smiled right back at me.

"I glad I came back and…I'm also glad I met you…you taught me that love isn't a bad thing." I kissed him again only this time, I knew he wasn't going to disappear.

"So am I, Zim."


End file.
